An endoscope is a device with a light source attached to one end, utilized to look inside or inspect a region inside a confined area or a specific body cavity or organ. There are multiple different types of endoscopes, and depending on the site in the body and the type of procedures. In some cases, an endoscope may comprise one or more cameras utilized to capture the field of view of the endoscope. Such field of view may comprise any specific organ or a tissue which the person who operates the endoscope may desire to examine. The number of medical procedures and the medical procedure types has increased over the years and as of today, multiple medical procedures require different angels or viewpoints of examined tissues. Furthermore, while in some cases, one point of the examined tissue may meet the requirements of a single medical procedure, in other cases multiple views or angels may be required in a single medical procedure.
Endoscopy may be performed by a doctor or a surgeon and in most cases requires a tiny cut in the body, or inserting the endoscope via a natural opening in the body. Thus, minimizing the number of endoscopy tests, should be planed when endoscopy is considered for a patient.